The Impossible Moment
by ArkytiorOswinSong
Summary: When the Moment chose its interface; it didn't choose the Bad Wolf, it chose the Impossible Girl - the girl determined to save the Doctor. The Impossible Girl will go through the Time War, Gallifrey, medieval London, Queen Elizabeth, help stop the bomb that about to blow modern day London and make a decision that will change time. Moment! Clara


**The Impossible Moment**

**By ArkytiorOswinSong**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Plot: "My name is … Clara Oswald," she drawled before changing her face into one of quick self-amendment, "Wait, no, sorry, I'm the Impossible Girl" What if Clara was the Moment Interface? The Impossible Girl and the Warrior Doctor through the Day of the Doctor.**

**AN: There will be some script changes due to this coming from the top of my head so lots of original script.**

**. . . . **

As the Doctor – no, wait, he was far from being the Doctor; what he was about to do was something that the Doctor would never dare to do in all of his lives. His mind flew back to the war happening all over Gallifrey. He swore that he wouldn't get involved with the Time Lords' war. Then he thought of Cass, the brave pilot that stayed behind to save her crew, and of the red-robed women that forcefully triggered his regeneration into the Dark Doctor.

Yes, that was what he was: the Warrior Doctor. The Doctor that fought in the soon to be last Great Time War.

He found a deserted cottage in one of Gallfrey's majestic deserts, far from prying hands and from anyone that could intervene, so he could commit his crime. It was run down, empty inside, save for the wooden creaky furniture that was left by a Time Lord family that decided to flee.

The Warrior Doctor set the item he had been carrying in an itchy sack onto the floor where the sand found way to sneak inside the abandoned cottage, corroding the floors with grainy dust. He took off the thick material, revealing the Moment, one of the last works of the Ancient Time Lords that ruled Gallifrey. It was a large cube covered in cogs, wheels and whatnot, all the tricky things that the inventive Time Lords would put to confuse the user.

"Right now," the Warrior Doctor's hands wandered over the Moment, obviously frustrated, trying to find the trigger. "Is there a big red button or something?"

"Mmm …" another voice said. "Maybe it's on the other side, Doctor."

The Warrior Doctor looked up to a younger woman in her twenties, crouching next to him, also trying to find the trigger. She was pretty, he would give her that, brown hair messy and wild, a small red rose tucked on her ear and matching warm doe eyes. The way she looked at him was confident and mysterious, watching him contently. The woman wore a tattered red knee-length dress, a worn black greatcoat with one of the sleeves missing, ripped black stocking and ankle-length boots.

She huffed, moving the Warrior Doctor's hands off of the cube, proceeding to sit on it.

"Hello, Doctor," she waved at him.

"Don't sit on that! It's not a piece of furniture. It's a weapon of immense mass destruction!" he barked at her. The Warrior Doctor roughly grabbed her by the arm, dragging her towards the door.

"I don't see why it can't be both!" she protested, the Warrior Doctor threw out the girl out of the cottage, slamming the door behind her as loudly (and dramatically) as he could, turning to only find her again, sitting on the Moment as if it were some kind of chair! The Dark Doctor groaned while she continued to mischievously grin at him.

He paused for a second, glancing back to the door, then back her, demanding, "Who are you?!"

She stood from the Moment, dusting herself off, still grinning. "I'm from your past. Past or future? I seem to get those things mixed up all the time. I think I'm called … Clara … Oswald. No, yes, wait, no sorry," her face turned into one of quick self-amendment before her grin faded, her eyes glowing gold, her expression now glassed. "In this form, I'm called … the Impossible Girl."

"Impossible suits you alright; now please, get out."

Her smile returned. "Why thank you Doctor. I do try to boggle your mind as best as I can. Now tell me you have a snogbox, right?"

"A what?!"

"A snogbox," she repeated. "You know, your blue box, bigger on the inside, travels through space and time?"

"You mean the TARDIS?"

"The _snogbox_. You walk for miles and miles through a desert when you could've have just taken the snogbox."

"Right, I don't have the time for this –" he said.

"Bit ironic for a Time Lord, Doctor."

He continued, "but you need to get out." Taking her by the arm again, he shoved her aside rather roughly that so she stumbled and fell to the floor. The Impossible Girl sighed, turning on the sandy floor, propping her arm on her head to see her clever boy touch the Moment. As soon as he touched the casing, he gasped out in pain. The Moment was hot to the touch like how a human kettle would be after burning all the hot water.

"Hmm," the Impossible Girl sighed. "I thought you would be much more … well-mannered. Shame that you followed the most common trait during your forms: rudeness – complete and utter rudeness."

"Did you do that?" he demanded.

"Do what?" she asked. "Manage your burn your fingers? Why yes I did Doctor."

"Stop calling me that," he said in a low, bitter tone. "I've done and seen too much to live up to that name."

"But that is the name in your head, isn't it? The name … the Doctor … a promise … a reason to live," she said wistfully.

The Warrior Doctor stared back at her. Not in shock, like he had when she appeared, but in amazement. Not many knew why he chose the name Doctor. She, the Impossible Girl, seemed to have figured it out, all in a few seconds. She reminded him that he was the Doctor, that it was promise and therefore a code to live by; to save everyone.

Then he figured her out. "You're the Moment Interface, aren't you, girl?"

"Yep!" she answered cheerfully, sitting back on the – her, herself? – moment.

"Don't sit on that," he told her again.

"I'm sittin' on me!" she pouted. Another mischievous look came across her face. "There's a dirty joke if you want to pick up on that, Doctor."

Not bothering to reply, he pulled a rickety stool from nearby, and sat level with the Impossible Girl who was humming to herself. Was that Carmin she was humming? Oh he loved Carmin.

"Doctor," she stopped humming and turned to look at him. "Is it going to be worth it? Burning Gallifrey just to stop the Time War. Because I think there's another way."

"Oh, Impossible Girl, you are so … _young_," he told her flatly. "This Time War has taken too much. Too many lives; too many dreams; hopes, happiness, innocence … It has to end."

"Innocence … if you do trigger the Moment, if you do decide to burn Gallifrey, one day you shall think of how many children had burned just to stop the war. One day, you will count the number of children you burned."

The Warrior Doctor saw the Impossible Girl's airy face turn dark upon saying that. He dreaded to count.

A warping sound sounded through the cottage. They looked up to a rupture in the room, green and ominous, opening between the walls at the door and the ceiling. They looked up in unison to see a small red fez coming through the vortex.

"Hey!" the girl picked up the fez excitedly and putting it on her head. "It's a fez!"

"I can see. Give me that. That," he pointed to the green vortex and then to the fez on the Impossible Girl's hair, "should not be there."

. . . .

"You have to say," the Impossible Girl said beside the Warrior Doctor in the dark smelly dungeon of the Tower of London that his future self got himself, himself and himself landed in. "The future – or is it past – yous are quite handsome. Look at that bowtie! I love that bowtie!"

The Warrior Doctor couldn't believe it himself. He was sure he was having a midlife crisis. A skinny boy in sandshoes and a sui,t and a three-year-old that wore a bow tie and came up with things like timey-wimey! He was supposed to become _them?!_ Not to mention how they bickered like children (him included sadly).

They both at him looked with such horror, such disgust, such dread; they seldom look at him. The Impossible Girl moved to lean against a stone pillar next to number eleven where he had been carving something into the wall.

"Did you count?" he asked his future selves.

"Count what?" Number ten wanted elaboration.

"Count how many children were on Gallifrey that day," He answered. Number eleven stopped his carving to look at him before moving back to his numbers on the wall. "Surely one of you must have if you are my future selves."

"Really?" Number Eleven said over the sound of scratching. "I guess I never did."

"How old are you?"

"I lost count over the years. I'm so old that I don't remember my age. I'd be lying if I didn't say I was over twelve thousand years old."

"2.7 billion children," Number ten informed his past and future self.

"So you did count."

"I must've forgotten." Eleven shrugged.

"You forgot!" Ten roared into Eleven's face. "What kind of place that could you possibly be in that you would forget?!"

Eleven offered no answer.

"Do you see what you become, Doctor?" the Impossible Girl asked him. "Number ten, is he ten, regrets the decision of pulling the trigger. And number eleven, or at least I'm sure he's eleven, simply forgot. The man who regrets and the man who forgets."

"That still doesn't change my mind," the Warrior Doctor stubbornly told her.

"Doesn't change your mind?" Ten glared at him. "Oh good 'cos detonating that bomb is a fixed point in time!"

"Am I always this … rude?"

Ten ignored him, going to play with his screwdriver, throwing it up in the air and catching it in his hand. Eleven was still carving.

"You know, Doctor, throughout my entire lives, I've seen many things, only needing to see one. You. You are different each time. Sometimes you'd wear a scarf or a tie. Sometimes you're young and then you're old. But you're always the Doctor," the Impossible Girl mused. "Different faces but still the Doctor."

"Different faces but still – oh of course!" the Warrior Doctor cried as he jumped off the hard bench. "Different form but same software!"

Ten and Eleven were now watching their dreaded past self in confusion, sending a look to each other, back to each other then to him.

The Warrior Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, red light on, scanning the primitive human wooden door with it. "If I scan now and leave it on as an ongoing diagnostics …"

Ten toyed with his screwdriver. "It's still going!"

Eleven pulled out his ridiculously sized screwdriver. "And four hundred years later, it's over! Four hundred years in four seconds!"

"Only geniuses like yours truly could've figured that out," the Impossible Girl smirked. "I gave you the idea, I only had to let it grow. _Like the snogbox …_ or a rose. Oh I love roses!"

"Shut up." The Warrior Doctor smacked his forehead.

"Sorry?" Eleven's giddy child-like face fell.

"Not you, her."

"Who?"

The door suddenly opened, a girl rushing through it, into the dungeon. It was … the Impossible Girl? She had straighter hair, better-maintained clothing like the black leather jacket, looking like the average London girl (depended on which era; he was counting somewhere in the 2000s for her) and looked just like the Moment Interface's form.

"It's you!" he gasped at her.

"Cllllaaarrrraaa!" the Eleventh Doctor went to hug her. Quite tightly, the Warrior Doctor noticed, and affectionately.

The Warrior Doctor was thrown in a loop for a while. Oh, of course, she, the Impossible Girl, was a future companion! That was why the Moment chose that as her form.

The Eleventh Doctor let her free as he jumped up and down seeing her. She noticed him, the Warrior Doctor, in the room. "Is that him? The one you don't talk about?"

"Clara Oswald," he said. "The Impossible Girl."

"Of course." The other Impossible Girl chuckled.

"He knows my name," she said. "You knew my name and yet you don't remember me! I am offended. And insulted. Did I ever say I was impossible?" she realized he knew her name. "Wait, how do _you_ know my name?"

"Ahem," the Impossible Girl cleared my throat. Clara Oswald saw the Moment Interface. "Hi, I'm the Moment Interface otherwise known as the Impossible Girl. Yeah, I'm you. Or are you me? Perhaps we're each other. Don't be so surprised. I went snooping around the past – future – past – oh never mind and chose this as the best form to convince the Doctor otherwise of his decision to burn Gallifrey."

"So … you're an echo? A copy of myself?"

"In a nutshell."

"Cllllaaaarrrraaaa," Eleven moaned, "Who are you talking to?"

"Myself." Clara and the Impossible Girl answered at the same time, throwing a smirk to each other as they said that.

"Only the Doctor, well the old, wait no, El – twelve – for Rassilon's sake – the elderly-looking Doctor and you can see me. Not them."

"Makes so much sense."

"Not to us right now," Ten said. "Hi, I'm the Doctor, and that's the Doctor … and that's," he paused at the "elderly-looking" Doctor, "a version of myself."

The Warrior Doctor was somewhat insulted.

"How did you get here Cllllaaaarrraaa?" Eleven hugged his companion again. This man seemed to like hugging her.

"Oh, the door was open." It was the most simplest thing in the world that moment.

"What?"

"The door _was open_. Hang on, thee of you in one dungeon and none of you bothered to check if the door was open? Tut, tut, my clever boys, I expected for at least one of you to check the door."

"We all presumed it was locked."

"For one of the most intelligent people in the universe, they – he – can be quite stupid sometimes!" the Impossible Girl laughed. Clara joined in as well.

"I am not stupid sometimes!" the Warrior Doctor tried to protect his pride.

"Cllllaarrrraaa, who are you talking to?" the Eleven Doctor childishly clung to his companion.

"Are you capable of saying her name without wailing it?!" The Warrior Doctor asked his bowtie and tweed clad future Doctor self, agitated with himself. "What will I be? Five?!"

"There, now," Elizabeth the First came walking into the room. "That's quite enough. I just wanted to see how long until you would figure out how to escape. Come?"

"And what's makes think you think we'll do as you say?" Clara feistily challenged the Zygon Queen of England.

"I can give the order to kill many English court royals. I've come to understand that even the littlest of deaths can gravely impact humanity's future."

They did as she said.

. . . .

The Zygons were invading Earth's future from the past inside paintings that were bigger on the inside. They had to get to UNIT headquarters which was so conveniently the Tower of London in the future. Too bad the future Tower of London was TARDIS-proof.

The Doctors locked themselves in a single of moment in time to get inside the Tower of London, inside the Black Archives where advanced confiscated alien technology was held. It would seem that the Brigadier got busy, fathering a daughter, Kate Lethbridge-Stewart; said daughter was about to blow all of London to save the world if not for the Doctors' intervention in which they confused on who was human or Zygon.

The Warrior Doctor watched as the Zygons and humans negotiated. They were the Doctor, he was not, even if they were so much more foolish. The Warrior Doctor understood he was the King of England while Lizze the First lived. Was kissing going to become a thing now for the Doctor?

The Warrior Doctor was enjoying a cup of tea on an abandoned leather chair in the corner of the Black Archives. The Impossible Girl taken to drinking tea, nibbling on a jammie dodger every now and then. Elegantly unlike his childish bow tie that was gulping them down as they came. Honestly …

"Hello there, Doctor," Clara greeted him. "Hello, Impossible Girl."

"Hello, Clara Oswald," the Impossible Girl greeted back.

"Ah, the original Clara Oswald as I've come to understand." The Warrior Doctor gestured to another seat.

"Yup," the Impossible Girl popped the "p". "Clara Oswin Oswald Prime. The girl who threw herself into the Doctor's timeline, scattering herself across time and space just to save you."

"Yeah …" Clara nodded. "How did you know that?"

"Impossible Girl, remember?"

"You did that? To save me?" The Warrior Doctor cut in, asking her earnestly, wondering if he was even worth saving.

"Of course. You're my clever boy. I was born to save you. Figure it was a nice change from having to save everyone." She shrugged.

"I can't save everyone. Not me, not like this," he regrettably told her. "I'm not even intending to save anyone. They are the Doctor – Doctors? The Doctor saving the universe by making peace? I can only dream of doing such a thing."

"You haven't done it yet, have you? You haven't pulled the trigger," Clara said, running a hand down his old battle-worn face. "Your eyes, they're so young, so much unlike my Doctor with his big, green, sad eyes."

"My dear," he gently plucked her hand from his cheek, immediately missing its warmth. "I'm not worthy of that name."

"But there's still time," she beseeched him. "You don't have to do this. You can find another way to end the war."

The Warrior Doctor was instantly reminded of how the Impossible Girl tried to change his mind. Of course they were the same person.

"What way? I can see no way, Clara," he glumly told her. He said to the Impossible Girl who looked grave in her seat, eyes pleading for him not to, "I'm ready."

Clara instantly protested. "Wait, don –"

But they were already gone.

. . . .

The Impossible Girl and her clever, sad, war-worn Warrior Doctor were back in the deserted cottage in the middle of nowhere, Gallifrey. They left the Doctors and Clara Prime back in the Black Archives. She saw the future. The humans and Zygons worked it all out. She seen through the eyes of Clara Oswald and all her lives, saw the past as it lived by the Time Lords and the Doctor, watched the future being lived, so many things.

She was nothing more than an echo.

An echo made by the Clara Oswald to save her Doctor.

Save him from a decision he would regret for lifetimes to come.

"Doctor," she pleaded. She fell into his arms, holding him tight and burying her face in his chest. The Doctor placed his arms around her waist tenderly, hugging her back. "Please don't do this."

"I have to," he sighed, patting her head, believing for a moment that she was a sentient being capable of living. "I must do this."

"I can show you another way."

"What possible way?"

She didn't answer. She couldn't see a possible future where Gallifrey lived. She couldn't see a future where Gallifreys children lived. 2.7 billion children he would burn. She would, too. She was the Moment. She would burn everything. Perhaps the Doctor was ready to have that amount of blood on his hands but she wasn't.

She was the Impossible Girl.

He released her. The Impossible Girl began shedding tears, the Warrior Doctor observed, making no sobs and hiccups. He too wished for another way.

_Whoosh!_

"It couldn't be …" The Warrior said as the two familiar blue police phone boxes appeared.

_Whoosh!_

"It can, Doctor," the Impossible Girl grinned.

_Whoosh!_

The two TARDISes fully materialized inside the cottage. Ten and Eleven with Clara, holding hands, stepped out of their respective TARDISes into the room.

"These events are time-locked," Ten said. "Maybe that's why we are able to come."

"Really? I just let Clara do all the work. She seemed to know what she was doing." Eleven told his past self.

"Well, my TARDIS took off on her own."

The Warrior Doctor sideways looked to the Impossible Girl. "Did you-"

"Impossible Girl, remember Doctor?" she impishly smirked. "I managed to pull Ten here remotely and open a telepathic message to my original self though she promptly began to navigate the Snogbox to this very moment."

"It still won't change my mind, Impossible Girl."

"All those years, burying you in my memory …" Ten started.

"Pretending you didn't exist. Keeping you a secret, even from myself," Eleven continued.

"Pretending you weren't the Doctor when you were more than anyone else,"

"You were the Doctor on the day it wasn't possible to get it right,"

"But this time,"

"You have to do it alone."

The Impossible Girl eyes' flicked from Doctor to Doctor, eventually finding Clara who looked on the verge of tears. She exhaled, suspiring a breath, rising a hand to bring up the trigger, a red bejeweled lever extending out of the Moment. All three Doctors were about to place a hand over the trigger until –

The room around them suddenly changed. It was Gallifrey in the midst of the Time War. Burning, suffering, war, death was all around them. People, Time Lord, Lady or child , ran for their lives, seeking safety.

"These are the people you're willing to kill Doctor," the Impossible Girl began. She placed a gentle hand around his shoulder. "Just to stop a war? All these people, capable of a great many things, that have families, that have lives, do they deserve to die?"

"Im-" the Warrior Doctor was cut off.

"This is just a holographic projection, it's not real but it might as well be. One day, when you won't remember meeting your future selves, the man who regrets and forgets, you will count how many children will die. Are you able to count that many children, Doctor, because I don't I even can."

"Doctor?" It was Clara this time.

Her Doctor, Eleven with the bow tie, went to her. "What is it Clara?"

"It's just that," she sucked in a breath, eyes flickering around the scene before resting on her Doctor, "it's just that I don't think you're capable of doing this. Sad man with a silly blue box travelling time and space to save everyone when you're willing to … condemn these people to death."

"And what would you have me d,o Clara Oswin Oswald? What could I possibly do for an already dead world?"

"What you always did," she beamed up at him. "Be a doctor."

The Doctor – Clara's – reveled in her words. Little Impossible Girl scattered through time, all just to save her Doctor, and here she was … being impossible by reminding the Doctor of who he was … _the_ Doctor.

. . . .

The Impossible Girl laughed victoriously in the Warrior Doctor's TARDIS as they flew themselves into Gallifrey's orbit. She had succeeded in saving her Doctor from a life of loneliness being the last of his kind. The other Doctors had centuries to find a way out. Or think.

What they were going to do was quite simple. Kinda. This was inspired by how Time Lord paintings were made. Locked in a moment in time. The Doctors were going to lock Gallifrey in a single moment in time. Sounded simple. Actually no. That would take up a _lot_ of power.

As the Warrior Doctor fumbled around in his TARDIS, the Impossible Girl following his ever step, it was a bit … wibbly-wobbly in the TARDIS.

"This is going to need more power!" he yelled as loud as he could in the TARDIS that was having its own mini explosion. "Another paradox or –"

The Warrior didn't finish what he was saying. A rain of sparks went off near the Impossible Girl causing her to jump back to a safe distance. Another paradox … she was already one paradox, she could bring another.

The Warrior Doctor went on struggling with his TARDIS, trying to just trap Gallifrey, an impressive planet and was considerably big, with just only three time travelling machines. It would be _impossible_! He looked to the monitor. It was spilt into two frames; one was where the General and other fellow Time Lords were amassed in a "secure" war room and another just popping up showing all of Gallifrey floating in space. He noticed one thing.

There were other TARDISes. And not just ordinary TARDISes, they were _his_ TARDISes. A paradox. How convenient. He had a feeling the Impossible Girl had something to do with it. When he looked to her she gave yet another of her all-knowing mischievous smirk.

"There's all twelve of us – me!" he cried.

"No, Doctor, thirteen." She corrected him. Thirteen Doctors working together to save Gallifrey.

He heard the other Doctors through the TARDIS. All of them. A few he didn't recognize which he guessed were more of his future selves, some were memorable like his fourth form. Oh he missed that scarf.

"Geronimo!"

"Allons-y!"

Really? He had warcries? "Oh for God's sake!" he growled, pulling down the last lever. The Impossible Girl grabbed a hold of his arm, looking up to the overhead monitor seeing Gallifrey wrapped in gold. "Gallifrey stands!"

. . . .

The Impossible Girl poured hot water into _her_ Warrior Doctor's cup followed by milk. Milk tea. The Warrior Doctor was fond of that. The Warrior Doctor brought it up to his lips, giving it a taste of acceptance before it went down his throat.

It wasn't known if Gallifrey was saved or not. All the Doctors, Clara and the Impossible Girl knew was that there was hope. What a beautiful thing.

They were in one of the rooms in the gallery inside the Tower of London with three matching police phone boxes that were parked to each other but really shouldn't be. There were enough paradoxes for one day.

"The kettle poured itself," Ten said. "Are you and Clara seeing something I can't see?"

"Clara," she addressed her original self. "Hold number ten – wait no that's actually eleven and number twelve. I'll do the rest," Clara did as told, holding the two other Doctors by the arm while the Impossible Girl closed her eyes, allowing a psychic link that allowed the Doctors to see her. She abruptly opened them. "Now you can let go."

"There's two of you! Two Clllllaaaarrrraaas!" Eleven wailed out his companion's name. The Warrior Doctor muttered something among the lines of "can't believe it" and "going to be a child" next to her.

"We've got three paradoxes in the one room," Ten mumbled. "That can't be healthy. Who are you?"

"Hello!" she waved to them cheerfully. "I'm the Impossible Girl! Also, the Moment. Pleasure."

"The Moment?" The Doctor wearing the pinstriped suit echoed. "Oh, the _Moment_. Looking a bit raggedy there Clara. Why that form and not something else?"

"I had half a mind to turn to into Rose Tyle,r you know," she said to suit Doctor now grim and heavy faced. "But then I changed my mind. Clara Oswald, the Impossible Girl, destined to save the Doctor from the moment she was born, was a better choice. Seeing as how she left copies of herself throughout time I couldn't see why not."

"Copies of herself?"

"I jumped into your timeline," Clara told him. "Every single one of your victories was being turned into losses by the Great Intelligence which you also failed to notice was growing through your life."

"What? You did what?" he looked to future self. "You let Clara jump into our timeline?"

"I couldn't exactly stop her," the Bowtie meekly shrugged. "I was dying on the spot."

"We better get going," the Warrior Doctor halted the impending fight. He stood up from his chair with the Impossible Girl getting up behind him. "Which TARDIS is mine?" Clara pointed to the dirty, worn TARDIS at the end of the room. "Ah!" Clara walked up to him, kissing him on both cheeks, before she let him go to his TARDIS.

"Great seeing you, Doctor," she said.

"It has been … fantastic meeting you ,Clara Oswald," he responded honestly. "Take care of that one. He looks like a trouble maker. And a child. Rassilon help me when I turn into that and the one wearing the ridiculous sandshoes over there."

"Oi!" the other Doctors barked, insulted by their past self.

"Already having a thousand Claras working on that."

"Might as well get rid of another paradox before the universe implodes," the Impossible Girl yawned. She joined him at the Warrior Doctor's TARDIS. "Already activated my self-destruct code so no more Galaxy Eater or powerful bomb capable of killing a planet."

The Impossible Girl's easygoing words were washed out by the sudden death-like silence.

"You're going to die." The Doctor with the bowtie realized. Ten didn't have words, only solemnly staring at the dying consciousness. Clara, with Ten, watched her in silence.

"Oh, don't pout. It's what happens with all of Clara's echoes so don't be sad. It's been a humongous honor to meet all three of you," she told them. A sad faint smile was given to all of them. "I can't tell you the future but there is a fixed point of time coming up … the fall of the … bowtie. No, I don't mean you'll stop wearing bowties. I mean, that you are going to regenerate very soon. The fall of the Twelth Doctor and the rise of the Thirteenth,"

The piece of information intended to comfort the concerned Doctor caused him to worry, instead this. Every regeneration was painful to go through. It would be difficult to let go of the man he once was.

"And I'm sure you know about the Valeyard. Won't be happy to see you," she added.

"The Valeyard? You don't mean…" Eleven trailed off.

"Just know that … the Valeyard will come as no one expects."

"Oh."

"Right so just before I die, I am determined to have this!" the Impossible Girl turned to her Doctor who was just about to open his TARDIS. He had a bad feeling in his stomach. Seeing that grin of hers was all kinds of wrong. It was kind of adorable and sexy. He just did not think it was sexy.

The Impossible Girl grabbed him by the lapels of his leather jacket, bringing him down to meet her lips in a heated passionate kiss. What do you know, bow tie was right. It does start to happen.

"Oh, Impossible Girl!" Clara sniggered. Ten … he had enough of surprises for a year. He awkwardly cleared his throat. Eleven was beet red, seeing that the Impossible Girl who technically was Clara, kiss the Warrior Doctor. What made him shudder was that he saw himself reciprocate the kiss but only for a moment before the Impossible Girl stepped back, out of breath and flushed.

She still had her arms around him as he had his around her waist. Her head came to rest on his shoulder. Five seconds left. A tear leaked out of her eye. She lifted herself up to whisper in his ear, "_Run, you clever boy, and remember …"_

The Impossible Girl exploded in a burst of glowing fairy-like orbs flying off in all directions in his arms. The Moment was self-destructed. She had just killed herself to keep such technology from the wrong hands. His included. She was only a copy, yes, but she was so real.

She had her own emotions, quirks and a headstrong need to change his mind.

He'd miss her.

He wouldn't even remember her.

The Warrior Doctor saw the original Impossible Girl held by his future self. She had just seen herself die.

"Goodbye, Doctor and Clara Oswald," he said to the two. "Look after her, Doctor. She is quite an amazing, impossible girl."

He turned away, escaping into his TARDIS, into the Time Vortex. The Warrior Doctor's hand began to glow gold. He was beginning to regenerate.

"Wearing a bit thin." The golden glow began to spread throughout his entire body.

He thought he was going to burn Gallifrey. He didn't. He saved everyone. And all because an impossible girl saved him from himself.

"Run you impossible girl," he laughed, "and save me …"

**The Doctor and the Impossible Girl: Simply not possible**


End file.
